Mi Héroe
by Abrilius
Summary: Pequeños recuerdos de Seras sobre las veces en que su padre la salvaba convirtiéndose en su gran héroe. —"Gracias papi eres mi héroe".


Había pensado en hacer un fic Integra con su padre, ya que desde hace mucho tenía la idea de hacer un fic de padre e hija pero pensé que sobre Integra ya había escrito mucho, así que pensé en ampliar mis horizontes hacia otros personajes, y como casi no tengo fics de Seras decidí hacerlo sobre ella. Mi primera idea fue hacerlo sobre el fatídico día en que Seras perdió a sus padre pero sentí feo, pobre Seras :( así que lo hice de pequeños recuerdos con su papi. Después de todo considero que es un poco triste porque todos recordamos lo que pasó :(

Este fic participa en el reto: Día del Padre del foro La Mansión Hellsing, Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano.

* * *

 **Mi Héroe**

La puerta de un pequeño departamento se abrió y una joven de cabello rubio entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta empujándola con el pie, el cuarto era de una sola piza: la cama estaba a un lado de una mesita pequeña con dos sillas, su ropa estaba colgada en un tubo que estaba montado en la pared y otra más en cajones armables. El baño era la única división en ese cuarto. El departamento estaba en orden, aunque tampoco había muchas cosas para desordenar, salvo la casaca azul marino que la dueña había aventado al suelo tras quitársela; era un lugar pequeño pero pagaba relativamente poco por el alquiler, le quedaba cerca del trabajo y tenía bonita vista.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama, había sido un día muy duro, normalmente las jornadas de trabajo no eran tan exhaustivas, salvo por el hecho de estar caminando todo el santo día; pero esta vez fue diferente ya que en la zona que le tocaba patrullar estaba un peligroso criminal que huía corriendo de dos detectives que desde hace meses investigaban su caso. Seras era muy rápida así que cuando le dijeron por el radio portátil que el delincuente estaba en esa cuadra y la descripción del sujeto no tardó en identificarlo y corrió detrás de él. —¡Policía, alto!—. Gritó pero obviamente no se detuvo, entonces le disparó con una pistola paralizante con electrodos que daban descargas eléctricas. Luego procedió a arrestarlo para entregarlo en la comisaría. Luego tuvo que seguir a un ladrón que le había robado su maleta a una chica. Podría decirse que todo el día estuvo corriendo.

Se sacó las botas y las aventó al suelo, los pies le dolían, el calzado era pesa e incomodo a pesar de que le había puesto unas plantillas suaves, giró el pie derecho en círculos y luego el izquierdo, se sacó las calcetas y el pantalón de cargo del mismo color que la casaca. Se recostó de lado y se topó de frente con un portarretratos que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, en él estaba la foto de su padre y ella, miró la fotografía por un largo rato y luego se volteó para quedar boca arriba mirando el techo. Recordó el día que fue a la comisaría para integrarse al cuerpo de policías.

* * *

—Ah eres la hija de Charles ¿no? Ya te recuerdo.

—Sí, soy su hija.

—Tu padre fue mi compañero, era un gran amigo, muy fuerte, ágil, muy inteligente y un excelente corredor. Juntos atrapamos a muchos delincuentes, aunque las estrategias eran todas suyas, he de admitir que yo sólo era un secuaz, él era el que planeaba los operativos. Tu padre fue un héroe ¿lo sabías?

Seras sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y orgullo. —Sí lo sé, porque mi padre fue mi héroe.

Ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar las veces en que su padre había sido su héroe de toda la infancia, que a decir verdad habían sido bastantes, y si todavía vivirá seguiría siendo su héroe.

.

 _Era él quien corría a los monstruos de su armario…_

—¡Papá, papá!—. Gritaba la niña abrazando su osito de peluche. Afuera de su cuarto se escuchaban pasos apresurándose, estaba segura que era su padre que llegaba en su rescate.

Y en efecto, su padre abrió la puerta de golpe, como si entrara a una casa donde se ocultaba el ladrón. —¿Dónde está el monstruo?

—En el armario—. Señaló con su dedito al lugar.

—Ok, Seras, cúbreme la espalda—. Dijo y la niña asintió con la cabeza, abriendo bien los ojos. Su padre abrió la puerta de su ropero y buscó entre la ropa. —Muy bien monstruo, tus días de asustar terminaron, sal con las manos en alto, soy policía—. La niña no quitaba los ojos del armario esperando ver al terrible monstruo rendido ante la voz autoritaria de su padre. El señor se inclinó un poco metiéndose entra la ropa y simuló arrestar a alguien. —Listo Seras, lo he arrestado ya no volverá a asustarte.

—¿Y debajo de la cama?

—Muy bien—. Sacó la linterna que estaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche y se agachó buscando con la lámpara encendida. —No hay nada, perímetro despejado—. Luego revisó detrás de las cortinas. —Todo en orden princesa.

Seras respiró tranquila. —Gracias papi eres mi héroe.

—De nada corazón, ahora duerme que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

.

 _También la rescataba de los dragones del castillo…_

En el comedor habían montado todo un "castillo" hecho con sábanas que su madre recién había lavado y almohadas y cojines de los sillones: habían jalado el mantel de la mesa para que cubriera el suelo y la otra parte que quedaba descubierta había sido tapada con una sábana, los lados de la cabecera estaban cubiertos también por sábanas, en el suelo estaban los cojines y almohadas.

La princesa Seras estaba encerrada en el castillo (debajo de la mesa) custodiada por un dragón imaginario y un guardia invencible (un peluche). A su rescate había ido el noble caballero sir Charles, que desenvainaba su espada (un cucharon de aluminio de la cocina) para vencer al malvado dragón agitando el cucharon al aire simulando que atacaba a alguien con su "espada".

—¡Cuidado te va a echar fuego!—. Advertía la pequeña y su padre se cubría con la tapa de una olla usándola como escudo.

Una vez vencido el dragón tenía que derrotar al guardia de peluche que era manejado por la misma Seras.

—Muy bien guardia, suelta a la princesa.

—Nunca soltaré a la princesa—. Seras modificó su voz para hacerla un poco más gruesa y fuese la voz del guardia.

—¿Ah sí?—. Sin embargo el guardia no podía ser vencido con la espada, así que el astuto caballero usó una táctica especial de ataque de cosquillas que no pararon hasta que el guardia, o sea Seras, se rindiera entre carcajadas y llanto provocado por las risas.

Y así estuvieron hasta que llegó la madre de la pequeña y vio las sábanas limpias en el suelo. —Ustedes van a recoger este desorden—. Regañaba la madre.

—Sí mamá/ sí Martha—. Dijeron con resignación Seras y Charles al mismo tiempo. Ya cuando se fue la mamá a la cocina a dejar las compras del mercado, Charles le dijo a su hija en un susurro. —No te preocupes, yo recojo todo.

—Gracias papi eres mi héroe.

—De nada mi princesa—. Le dio un beso en la frente.

.

 _Además la rescataba de feroces criaturas…_

En una ocasión, Seras entró al baño a lavarse las manos y cuando alzó la vista vio a una enorme y horrible araña negra y peluda bajando por la pared hacia donde estaba ella. La niña se sorprendió y pegó un fuerte grito: —¡PAPÁ!

El padre de la niña recién había llegado del trabajo, los pies lo mataban, y apenas se había sentado en su sillón individual estirando los pies, cuando escuchó el grito de ayuda. Sin dudarlo, salió corriendo.

—¿Serás qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

—Una araña, una araña fea en la pared, y viene hacia acá—. Señalaba asustada.

Charles se quitó el zapato y la aplastó con él de un solo golpe. —Listo pequeña.

—Gracias papi eres mi héroe.

—De nada mi niña.

.

 _Sin mencionar las veces que la salvaba de las pesadillas…_

Charles y su hija estaban viendo una película de terror, en realidad él puso la película para él mismo para disfrutar de su día de descanso pero, cuando Martha termino de ayudar a Seras a hacer la tarea se unió a su esposo junto con Seras para ver la película.

La película era de zombies y Charles le tapaba los ojos a Seras en las escenas sangrientas porque la pequeña niña, a pesar del miedo que tenía, no se tapaba los ojos.

—Charles, deberías quitar la película, pon una de caricaturas para Seras—. Decía Martha.

—No mamá, que no la quite, no me da miedo lo juro—. Replicó Seras con tono de súplica a pesar de que tenía el corazón latiendo a su máxima capacidad.

—¿Lo ves Martha?, no le da miedo.

—Como quieran, pero si Seras grita a mitad de la noche tu vas a verla, y no me importa que mañana tengas trabajo.

—No pasará, mi niña es muy valiente, ¿verdad princesa?

—S…sí.

Muchas horas después, a las 3:00a.m. —¡PAPÁ!

—Te lo dije—. Decía una amodorrada Martha que se acobijó más en las sábanas mientras el desvelado Charles se destapaba forzándose a abrir los ojos.

Caminaba pesadamente a causa del sueño, sin embargo al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, camino erguido y completamente despierto y con voz usual, no con voz cansada, preguntó: —¿Qué te pasa corazón?

—Papi, papi, tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que un zombie te mordía y mordía a mamá y luego los dos me querían comer—. Decía entre llantos.

—Ay nena, creo que mejor te hubiera puesto "la sirenita"; no te preocupes princesa los zombies no existen y si llegaran a existir ten por seguro que papi y mami estarán para protegerte siempre y que jamás te haríamos daño. Y si esos zombies o monstruos vuelven a espantarte en sueños diles que tu papi es policía y que los arrestaré si no dejan de asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí papi—. Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y su padre la abrazó igual. —Eres mi héroe.

 _._

Y las veces que llegaba muy noche del trabajo y Seras ya se había dormido entraba muy quedamente para no despertarla y le daba un beso de las buenas noches, y para que ella supiera que había estado allí dejaba sobre la mesita de noche la linterna de Seras, así al despertar ella la vería y sabría que su padre había entrado a su cuarto a darle un beso y a patrullar la zona para cerciorarse de que no había monstruos que inquietaran su sueño.

* * *

Seras tomo el portarretratos y le dio un beso a la foto de su padre. —Siempre has sido mi héroe papá—. La puso de vuelta en la mesita de noche, y luego pasó la vista por su reducido cuarto. —Lo bueno de no tener armario es que no hay monstruos que se escondan en él—. Sonrió con pesar y puso su linterna de policía sobre su mesita de noche a un lado de la fotografía. Se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse.

* * *

Notas: como no se sabe cuales son los nombres de los papás de Seras se me ocurrió ponerles Charles y Martha.


End file.
